mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Chests
Treasure Chests are a Cosmetic on Mineplex that were added on September 19th, 2014. When opened, players receive various items, including other Chests, Game Amplifiers, Rune Amplifiers, Carl's Spinner Tickets, Clan Banner Access, Treasure Shards, Cosmetics, rank upgrades, and Power Play Club Subscriptions. Some are awarded exclusively during events. Summary To open a Treasure Chest, players must find a Stone Brick pedestal, all (four) of which are located next to the spawn of the lobby area. Treasure Chests were formerly able to be opened anywhere in the central lobby area. On each pedestal is a chest. After clicking on the chest, a menu will appear on the screen, prompting players to activate or buy a chest. If a chest is activated, players are bordered in the pedestal; any attempt to move out of the area will result in a teleportation back to the center, and other players that go too close to the area are flung back. Eight chests will slowly appear around in a circle, either 4, 2 (for Minestrike chests) or 1 of which the player is able to choose from. Using the on a chest will cause a reward to pop out, accompanied by a tag elaborating on what the reward is. Different qualities and quantities of items are given a rarity rating in-game; the higher the rarity, the less often the item will appear in a chest. Items rare and above are displayed in the chat with the format " has found a(n) !". After four chests have been selected, the pedestal is cleared, letting other players open their chests. Although eight chests appear and the player can only select four, the rewards that the player receives are already predetermined once the player chooses a chest to open, making chest selection purely cosmetic and for the enjoyment of players. This means that in case the player disconnects before opening all of their chests, the items that they would have received are automatically added to their inventory. Prior to an update, Treasure Chests were only accessible through the player's Cosmetic Menu. In addition, Treasure Keys were needed to open chests, which could be found in Game Loot or bought for 1000 Coins. A reason for the update was because players with ranks had too many Treasure Keys and too little Treasure Chests, while normal players had the opposite scenario. Types There are different tiers and types of Treasure Chests, with each successive tier containing a higher quality and quantity of loot. However, a better chest only increases the odds of a better reward; it does not guarantee one. An Old Chest may contain legendary loot, just as a Mythical Chest may hold common loot. Avaliable Chests These chests are available at any time and can be bought. Limited Chests These Chests were Events only and were here only for limited time or were normally obtainable and then were removed Official Artworks Old Chest artwork 2.png|The official artwork for Old Chests. Ancient Chest artwork 2.png|The official artwork for Ancient Chests. Mythical Chest artwork 2.png|The official artwork for Mythical Chests. Illuminated_Chest_Artwork.png|The official artwork for Illuminated Treasure Illuminated25.png|Official Artwork Image used for annoucment of Illuminated Treasure HoGChest-0.png|Official Artwork for Heroes of Gwen Chest Winter Holiday Treasure artwork.png|The official artwork for Winter Holiday Treasure Freedom artwork.png|The official artwork for Freedom Treasure Halloweenchest.png|The official artwork for Haunted Treasure TOT.png|The official artwork for Trick or Treat Treasure TOT.gif|The image used for the announcement of the new Trick or Treat Treasure Springchest.png|Official Artwork for Spring Chest Stpatricchest.png|Official Artwork for St Patric Chest Valentinechest.png|Official Artwork for Love Chest Thanksgivingchest.png|Official Artwork for Thanksgiving Chest Gingerbreadchest.png|Official Artwork for Gingerbread Chest TrickorTreatbag.png|Official Artwork for Trick or Treat Bag Creepy Cauldrons.png|Official Artwork for Creepy Cauldrons Frost Treasure.png|Official Artwork for Frost Treasures ValentinesChest.png|Official Artwork for Valentines Chest Other Images Old Chest artwork.png|Former official artwork for Old Chests. Old Chest stage 1.png|Old Chest particle effects. Old Chest stage 2.png|Old Chests and the pedestal. Ancient Chest artwork.png|Former official artwork for Ancient Chests. Ancient Chest stage 1.png|Ancient Chest particle effects. Ancient Chest stage 2.png|Ancient Chests and the pedestal. Mythical Chest artwork.png|Former official artwork for Mythical Chests. Mythical Chest stage 1.png|Mythical Chest particle effects. Mythical Chest stage 2.png|Mythical Chests and the pedestal. Winter Holiday Treasure stage 1.png|Winter Holiday Treasure particle effects. Monthly Bonuses Ranked players receive Chests as a monthly bonus. They can claim it at Carl the Creeper. History March 23rd, 2019 * March 1st, 2019 * * February 9th, 2018 - Valentines Update * * January 5th, 2019 * * December 7th, 2018 - Winter Holiday Update * * December 1st, 2018 * November 17th, 2018 - Cake Wars Update * November 8th, 2018 * * October 15th, 2018 - Halloween Havoc Update * * July 11th, 2018 * July 4th, 2018 * January 1st, 2018 * December 15th, 2017 * October 31st, 2017 * October 1st, 2017 * February 8th, 2017 * October 31st, 2016 * October 28th, 2016 - Trick or Treat Chest * October 10th, 2016 - Spooky Update * September 18th, 2016 - Fall Blowout Sale * June 26, 2016 - Amplified Freedom * May 24, 2016 - Illuminated Cosmetic Update * January 7th, 2016 - First Patch of 2016 * * December 13th, 2015 - Wintery Chaos Update * * October 21st, 2015 - Titan Rank * October 16th, 2015 - World Record * June 30th, 2015 - Chest Reward for 40k Players * 1 Ancient Chest was awarded to every player due to Mineplex having achieved 40,000 players at once in the server. February 15th, 2015 - Anti-Cheat & Chests * * * * Exchanges. ** All old Treasure Chests exchanged for 50 Gems and 1 Old Chest each. ** For owners of 20 or more Treasure Chests, chests exchanged for above rewards in addition to 1 Ancient Chest. ** For owners of 50 or more Treasure Chests, chests exchanged for above rewards in addition to 1 Mythical Chest. ** All Treasure Keys exchanged for 1 Ancient Chest each. September 19th, 2014 - Mine-Strike and Chests * Released Treasure Chests and Treasure Keys. August 9th, 2014 - Big New Changes * Announced Treasure Chests. Notes Category:Lobby Mechanics Category:Mineplex Mechanics